


Our Rainbow

by moonyredmoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bananas, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Dress Up, Drunk Blow Jobs, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Handcuffs, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Werewolf Turning, color theme, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyredmoon/pseuds/moonyredmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius have a very colorful relationship.</p><p>A series of ficlets, each with a color theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One: Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabbles/ficlets/whatever you call them with a color theme. Three colors per chapter. Remus and Sirius make a pretty rainbow.
> 
> I own nothing.
> 
> I love kudos and comments, but just reading it will make me happy. <3

** Red **

Their first time was painful, but also beautiful. They were in the Room of Requirement, which was full of beds, cushions, condoms, and lube; just the way they liked it. Remus groaned when Sirius entered him, not as loose from his fingers as he would have liked, but soon his groans turned to moans. The pain blended with pleasure and the sharp, constant ache turned to a warm swelling in his abdomen. He lost himself in the feeling of Sirius against him, on top of him, inside of him; he couldn’t be close enough. Their skin could fuse together and they still wouldn’t be close enough.

Without warning Remus pulled himself out from under Sirius and turned over to face him. “What’s wrong?” the older boy asked but Remus kissed him hard instead of answering. Nothing was wrong. Everything was perfect. He lowered himself against Sirius’s hard cock again and held him at the hips, leading him back inside. This time it was easier to take his girth, and they soon found the rhythm. Remus ran his hands along the gorgeous body before him, moaning as his cock grew and throbbed until he felt he would burst. When Sirius erupted inside of him, he came soon after.

After the pleasant glow and shared euphoria they realized they had a mess to clean up. Sex wasn’t just hard and fast fun, it was also dirty. When Remus rose he left behind pools of white stained with red, and that was just what had escaped from his anus. It worried Sirius, but made Remus smile. He wouldn’t let Sirius remove the red stains; it was a token of their love. When Remus said, Sirius laughed. “You’re disgusting,” he said but let Remus keep the bloody bedding anyway.

The sheets lived out their days unused and musty in the bottom of a trunk.

 

**Orange**

Remus laid back onto the cool grass and stretched his arms above his head. This was exactly what he needed after a long week of Prefect duties and studying for finals. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of Sirius bustling around in his old cauldron.

“Is that sanitary?” Remus asked quietly, eyes still closed. The breeze felt wonderful; it was nice and cool after blowing over the lake and across the hill they perched on.

“I haven’t used this since second year,” Sirius answered, setting up their lunch. “Even if there was potion left over, we didn’t learn anything of use or harm until what, fourth year?” He placed a few buttery rolls onto a small cloth and unrolled the plastic from a good dozen sausages.

“Sure, except I don’t fancy erupting in boils because of your neglectful attitude.”

“Neglectful attitude? I’m hurt!” He separated out an apple for them both and some fudge with strawberries for dessert. “Don’t fret, worry-wart, I cleaned it before visiting the kitchens.”

Remus sat up and opened his eyes, smiling at the stupid grin on Sirius’s face. “Dinner is served!” he said, waving his arms proudly.

“You got all this from the kitchens?” He grabbed a sausage and sniffed it before tasting it. Warm spiced juices flowed into his mouth as he chewed cautiously.

“Oh, don’t be like that, the house elves love me.” He took a large bite out of his own sausage. “They couldn’t be happier to get rid of all this food. You’d think they didn’t spend all day cooking for every single student in the school.” He grinned. “I asked for a modest picnic; look how much they gave me! That generosity says it all.”

"They're house elves, Sirius," Remus said, grabbing a roll. "Generosity is in their blood."

They ate their fill and Sirius packed up the leftovers. By the time they were finished, the sun was beneath the horizon, lighting the sky with bright orange and pink hues. Sirius and Remus laid side by side and stared at the sky, hands clasped and fingers intertwined.

“It’s beautiful,” Remus breathed. Sirius turned his head to look at the boy, and watched the orange glow reflecting off his eyes and cheeks.

“Yes,” Sirius smiled. “Yes it is.”

  
  


**Yellow**

Ever since that night, Remus was wary of Sirius’s cock. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the cock, he loved it actually, but every time he looked at it he remembered the awful taste of bile in his throat. Apparently heavy drinking and slobbery blowjobs didn’t mix well, and now every time his mouth got too close to an erect Sirius he couldn’t help but feel anxious and nauseated.

“It’s my gag reflex,” he explained to Sirius after yet another dry night. “I’m sorry, I’m just a little traumatized.” He looked at his hands and shifted his feet. “Vomit isn’t sexy, and I really hate throwing up on or near people. You are no exception.”

Sirius was quiet for a moment, then stood up suddenly and nearly sprinted out of the common room. He didn’t even give Remus time to sink completely into his guilt. The door slammed shut behind him, making Remus jump. He picked up his book and looked around nervously in case someone came to investigate, but the tower was sound asleep.

Minutes later, a flushed Sirius returned, wearing a mischievous grin as he caught his breath. He walked over to Remus with his hands behind his back and waited pointedly with a childlike excitement in his eyes.

“What do you have?” Remus humored him.

With a swift, triumphant motion Sirius pulled a huge bunch of bright yellow bananas from behind his back and beamed. “Practice makes perfect!”

 

 


	2. Part 2: Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every relationship has its layers. This is the cold side of the rainbow.
> 
> I don't own anything.

**Green**

Lily cornered Remus in the hallway after Potions before he could slip away. She pushed him against the wall and leaned over him, despite her shorter stature. Other students passed by with curious expressions and he smiled at them nervously, but she didn’t falter. James shot Remus a questioning look when he walked by with Sirius, leaving the dungeons empty. He would need to answer some questions later, but for now he could only focus on the furious green eyes staring him down.

“I saw you yesterday on the grounds with your little prat friends. How dare you let them constantly harass those they deem inferior?” she spat, poking him hard in the chest. “You are better than that, Remus, but you choose to stand by a bunch of bullying twats.”

Remus sighed. He should have known this was coming after James and Sirius made a fool of Severus in front of a hoard of students, including Lily who did step in by the end. “He wasn’t exactly innocent in it all.”

“I don’t care!” Her eyes blazed like a radioactive flame. “I don’t care that Severus hates you because you hate him right back, and I guarantee you that if you just leave him the hell alone he won’t come back looking for trouble!” She took a step back and threw up her hands. Remus was painfully aware of the wand clutched in her fists. Her curses were top-notch. “You lot are the instigators, Remus. You are all shallow, small-minded, immature arseholes who get kicks out of abusing those less fortunate than you.”

Remus frowned. “Oh really, you’re going to argue that Sirius is more fortunate than Severus, eh? You really want to go down that road of debating whether the Blacks or Snapes are more abusive? Don’t act like Sirius has this great life and wants to rub it in his nose. He hates Slytherins, and he honestly has all the right to.” He stood up straight and looked down at Lily, who just glared at him.

“Well then Sirius isn’t any better than his parents. Hating Slytherins because of their House is just as bad as hating Muggles and Muggleborns for their lineage. Why don’t you tell him that?”

“You act like I have all this say over what he does,” Remus muttered. “I don’t hold some magical leash; I can’t control him.”

Lily rolled her eyes at him. “Don’t act so innocent! I know about you two, Remus.” She stared at him, eyebrows raised, as her words sunk in. “Yeah. You have more say than you think.”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I don’t care, you idiot. That’s your business. I’m glad you’re happy. Now take that happiness and try to make Sirius less of a wanker. Maybe James will follow suit.” With that she walked off, leaving Remus with a sense of violation and dread. Their secret wasn’t a secret. If Lily had found out, how many other people knew? It made him feel sick. The last thing he wanted to do was go back to the common room and get bombarded with Lily questions from James; instead he picked up his bag and headed into the forest, mind clouded.

 

 

**Blue**

Remus and James were sitting in the Gryffindor common room when Sirius sauntered in with a big grin on his face and threw his messenger bag into James’s lap. “Ow!” James winced and threw the bag back at Sirius, causing him to laugh as his books fell onto the floor.

“Sirius, you paid for those,” said Remus, eyeing the books with a frown. “You should take better care of them.”

Sirius dropped the empty bag and sighed, plopping himself gracefully onto the couch next to James. “But they don’t take good care of me.” He pouted and grabbed a biscuit from the coffee table that James had stolen from the kitchens. “Besides,” he took a bite, “I already know everything in them. It’s all so boring now. I’m sure you feel the same way, Mr. Prefect Top Of the Class.” He grinned and Remus frowned.

“Either way, you should have more respect. You never know when you might need them. Don’t be so cocky.” He put his nose back in his book and Sirius and James exchanged glances.

“What’s up your arse?” Sirius asked. “You love my cocky, carefree attitude.”

He didn’t answer, but James laughed. “Oh, he’s just jealous. You’ve been spending a lot of time with that Ravenclaw girl.” Remus glanced at James out of the corner of his eye, but kept his nose in his book. His face flushed hot; he hoped James didn’t notice. He glanced at Sirius to read him, but the boy was as calm and unphased as ever.

Sirius snorted and rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, you noticed.” He grinned. “I’ve just been… helping her with some studies.”

“Sure, that’s what it is,” James said with a nudge. “Well I’ve seen this one,” he winked at Remus, “watching you two in the library. I think he has a crush.” Remus blushed and hid his face further into his book, causing James to roar with laughter.

“Remus would like them blue,” grinned Sirius, watching the boy. “I’m sorry to say she isn’t as smart as her House would let on, or she wouldn’t need help from me.” He grabbed another biscuit.

“You know she doesn’t need it, mate, she just wants some time with your charming arse.” James laughed and Sirius joined along, still watching Remus.

An hour later James was off to bed, and the common room was empty around Remus and Sirius. They hadn’t spoken a word, and Sirius wore a deep frown.

“You weren’t actually listening to him, were you?” he asked. Remus didn’t answer. “I’m not into the Ravenclaw girl. I’m not into any girl. You should know that by now.” He sighed and picked up one of his books still strewn on the floor, dusting it off. The spine was a little loose, but it was otherwise undamaged.

“I saw you two getting quite comfortable,” Remus muttered.

Sirius scoffed loudly. “I’m just helping her study, honest. I never said she wasn’t interested in me, but the feeling isn’t mutual.” He opened the book, but closed it a moment after and threw it back onto the floor. “I wouldn’t have to act like a flirt if people knew I was taken, Remus.”

“We’ve had this conversation before,” he said, avoiding eye contact with Sirius.

“And we’ll damn well have it again until you’re ready to admit who you are, at least to yourself.” He moved next to Remus and grabbed the textbook from his hands, pulling it away. “Look at me,” he said. Remus pursed his lips and didn’t move. “Hey,” Sirius grabbed his hands gently. “I love you. I don’t like hiding it.”

“I love you too,” he said. Sirius smiled as Remus looked up at him. “But I have enough judgement and prejudice in my life as is. I don’t need to give people another reason to hate me.”

“Can’t we at least tell James and Peter?” Sirius asked softly. “They didn’t care about you being a werewolf and they won’t care about this.”

Remus chuckled darkly. “You can’t know that. This is different.”

“It really isn’t.” Sirius dropped his hands and sat back.

“I can’t risk losing my friends.”

“But you will risk losing me?”

Remus’s unbroken silence filled his heart with pain. That night, for the first time since childhood, he cried himself to sleep.

 

 

**Purple**

 “It’s beautiful,” said Sirius softly, unable to take his eyes off the silver ring encrusted in tiny purple gems. He ran a finger gently over the rim of the ring before closing the box.

“What’s wrong?” asked Remus, grabbing his hand.

Sirius shook his head. “How much did you spend on this?” It was gorgeous, but it wasn’t necessary. Remus knew they didn’t have the money to spend on extravagances, no matter how nice they were.

Remus smiled. “It doesn’t matter,” he said.

“Remus…” Sirius sighed and pushed the box away. “I appreciate it, I really do but-”

“I didn’t buy it,” Remus interrupted. “I made it. All it cost was time.”

“Oh,” said Sirius, opening the box up again. That made it all the better. He planted a kiss on his cheek and grinned widely. “Thank you.”

“I don’t know why you care so much,” said Remus, removing the ring from the box and slipping it on Sirius’s finger. “If I’m going to spend money I prefer to spend it on you.”

“I would prefer to spend it on the future,” said Sirius, admiring the ring.

“You are my future.” Remus smiled and grabbed Sirius’s hand. Sirius forced a smile back and leaned into Remus, sighing.

“You can’t count on the future, love. Not now.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more difficult to write than the happy times. I've been super busy with work and my young puppy so updates aren't happening very quickly, but I still appreciate the views!
> 
> Just a note: generally I like to make Sirius the one more invested in the relationship. I imagine that he throws himself into love, while Remus is more cautious. In Purple, the roles are somewhat reversed. It is days before James and Lily's death, and Sirius is terrified for his friends.
> 
> You all are wonderful! Final chapter coming... when I get to it, if I'm being honest. I'll try hard to be quick! :)


	3. Part 3: Neutral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the colorful relationship. Lots of fluff.
> 
> I don't own anything.

**Brown**

Remus hated being a werewolf. He hated the transformations, the pain, the isolation, and the fear. He hated living with a target for prejudice on his back. He hated that every night he had to look at the moon just to make sure his internal calendar was right--which it always was--and he hated that sinking feeling he got when he saw a waxing gibbous in the sky and the relief of a waning gibbous that meant nearly a month of freedom.

Right now he hated how no matter how hard he tried to avoid it, there was always thick brown fur on every piece of clothing he owned. No spell could remove it all; like a virus it seemed to multiply and contaminate everything.

“I think it’s cute,” said Sirius when Remus complained, pouting on his bed with his clothes strewn across the floor. He picked one of his own strands of fur off of his cloak. “See? We match.”

“At least yours is black,” he grumbled. “Nobody can even tell and you have enough clothes to avoid getting it on anything noticeable.”

“I’ve told you a million times you can borrow my clothes whenever you want,” he said, hanging the cloak on his four-poster and picking up another. “I think it’s kind of sexy seeing you in my things.” He winked and Remus blushed.

“That’s not the point. The point is that this is yet another aspect of my condition that I have absolutely no control over.” He continued to pout until Sirius came over to the bed and laid next to him with that glint in his eyes.

“You can’t control what you are, and I know that’s frustrating. I can’t begin to understand that, since I get to choose when I become a big smelly furry beast. There isn’t much I can do aside from only change when you do like I have for the past three months.”

“And I appreciate that,” said Remus quickly. It was an inconvenience for Sirius and he knew that, but it was a comfort to have someone there with him when he needed it, and only when he needed it. He realized how selfish that was, but as long as Sirius was willing to do it, he was willing to accept being selfish for a while.

“Well, I’ve been thinking…” He looked at Remus through his lashes. “There is something else I could do.” He watched Remus suggestively, but the boy just shook his head.

“What?” He watched Sirius pull his wand out of his pocket without breaking eye contact.

“By giving you some real control.” He flicked his wand and something metallic flew into his outstretched hand. Remus’s eyes widened. Handcuffs. Sirius grinned so wide Remus thought his face might split in two.

“What do you want me to do with those?” Remus looked at them nervously, holding himself painfully still. His heart fluttered and his groin warmed at the thought of clicking the handcuffs around Sirius’s wrists and running his hands over his naked body. The fact that he was excited by the prospect also made him a little uncomfortable. This was new territory.

“I want you to take my clothes off,” he pushed Remus onto his back, “wrap this chain around the bedpost,” he crawled over Remus until their bulging pants were touching, “lock me into the cuffs”, Remus closed his eyes savoring the feel of Sirius on top of him and the warm breath on his neck, “and fuck my brains out.”

Remus shuddered as Sirius began viciously kissing and sucking at the base of his neck. His hardening cock was uncomfortable against the seam of his pants so he unbuttoned them clumsily. Sirius quickly pulled them off and then his own without missing a beat. Remus hardly had time to marvel at his beauty before he was back on top, his mouth and tongue working their way down his torso.

It felt amazing and part of him wanted Sirius to continue all the way to his cock, but this time he had a mission. When the soft tongue reached his hipbone he bit his lip to stifle a moan and pushed Sirius onto his back, grabbing the handcuffs. Sirius watched with burning eyes.

“Do you trust me?” asked Remus.

“Only with my life.” He smiled and held out his wrists.

 

**Grey**

Blue eyes were overrated; so were green. Remus knew his could never be as beautiful as those staring back at him now; those deep waves of the stormy sea crashing against jagged cliffs. His would never be as expressive or as shadowed or as bright. Sirius told him how wrong he was time and time again, convinced that they made him seem dull or dark; unapproachable. He envied Remus, but that was just insane. Remus only saw the mysterious layered beauty that made him even sexier than he already was with that silky dark hair, perfect skin, and gorgeous body.

At the sight of the full moon those eyes were his only comfort. When the pain began he lost himself in them as the skin around them turned to soft black fur. When he regained consciousness and control they were the first thing he would see, brightened with a smile.

“Welcome back,” Sirius would say. “You look like shit. Rough night?” Then he would laugh and wrap his arms around Remus and help him to his feet, but not after planting plenty of healing kisses on his head.

This time Remus didn’t move to his feet; instead kept staring into that beautiful face. “What’s wrong?” asked Sirius. Remus relished as the grey shifted tone.

“Nothing. You’re just so beautiful.”

Sirius grinned. “Well, if you say so.”

“I love you.”

The moment the words escaped his mouth he froze. Time slowed as he watched Sirius, his smile retracting ever so slightly. Regret started to bubble inside of him, but he forced it to a halt; he would not take the words back if he could. They were true, and he would just have to deal with the consequences.

After a moment the grin came back. “I love you too.” As soon as the words escaped Remus pulled Sirius into a violent kiss which lasted until he fell backwards onto the dusty floor from pure exhaustion.

“To be continued,” whispered Sirius, standing up and offering his hand. Remus had never felt happier in his life.

 

 

**Black**

“Those Hufflepuffs,” said Sirius in the Great Hall, leaning back against the table with slanted eyes and puffed lips, “are so much hotter than I would ever have expected possible.”

Remus looked up from his sausage and buttered toast. “Maybe you should date one of them then,” he mumbled.

“Maybe I should…” said Sirius, watching one with a particularly firm ass bend over.

Remus slammed his fork down on the table and moved to stand up, but Sirius grabbed his arm before he could. His bottom found the bench again but his eyes were dark and his mouth was turned down into a deep frown.

Sirius sighed. “I’m just kidding, Moony,” he said, letting go. “You’re so cute when you’re angry.” He smiled, but Remus just stared at the table. “See? Adorable.” He waited a moment. “Hey, I’m sorry. Sometimes I just can’t help myself.”

“You know I’m more sensitive close to the full moon,” he hissed. “At least refrain from the constant joking until that’s over, please, if that’s possible.”

Sirius wrapped an arm around him, and planted a kiss on his cheek. Remus instantly turned red, glancing around frantically. “Nobody saw,” Sirius said, resting his chin on Remus’s shoulder, “and if they did, they wouldn’t care. I love you. I only want you. If anyone else was dating me it would be beastiality.”

Remus untensed, trying hard not to smile and failing. He sighed. “Why are _you_ never jealous?”

Sirius laughed. “That’s easy, baby!” Remus turned his head, eyebrow raised. Sirius leaned in, glowing with pride. “Once you go Black, you can’t go back.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that I am a tease and should really have written at least a little bit of actual sex instead of just the build up. My bad! I will find that inspiration and give in eventually.
> 
> I was going to make at least one of these more dramatic, tragic, or dark but I couldn't help but stick with the fluff and lovey stuff.
> 
> Sorry this has taken so long to write, but my life has been crazy with finding a new job, still working my full time job, taking care of my puppy and boyfriend, and all that normal life stuff. During my transition I will have a whole week without work though so I expect to write loads! That could be good news or bad news. :)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! Leave reviews or kudos if you like it! They fuel my creative juices.


	4. Bonus Chapter: Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink wouldn't fit into the other chapters, but I needed to write this one anyway.
> 
> I don't own anything.

“You are adorable,” squealed Sirius, clapping his hands together rapidly. “I’m so glad you are finally humoring me.” He sat on the bed and admired his handiwork, legs crossed and foot bobbing.

Remus gave Sirius a halfhearted twirl. The hem of his soft pink dress rose and fell, caressing his newly hairless legs like silk. It felt great, but the top half hugged him in ways he wasn’t used to. He adjusted the left strap, though nothing could help the fact that his shoulders were just too broad to make the neckline look any good.

Sirius surveyed him, arms crossed but still grinning like an idiot. “I need to bulk up the straps a little but you can wear a jacket over it for now.” He stood up and rummaged through his trunk before pulling out a light grey crop-top jacket and sliding the full sleeves onto Remus. “Much better.” He brushed off the shoulder, even though there had been nothing there. “Hey there, hottie.” He winked.

Remus shifted, pulling the skirt down. Not that it mattered; it soon lifted back into place just above his knee. He sighed and looked in the mirror again. “You have a wig?”

“Yes, and one better.” He pulled out his comically large makeup bag and sat them both down.

Sirius wouldn’t let him look in the mirror as he worked literal and figurative magic on his face. It felt incredibly uncomfortable to have powder and cream caked everywhere, but the worst part was definitely the eyes. The powder had blinded him on multiple occasions and the eyeliner pencil came way too close to his cornea. Sirius yelled at him when his eyes wouldn’t stop watering and smudging his art, but he couldn’t help the natural response to the full-on assault.

When Sirius was working the finishing touches, the door opened and what had before been distant chatter filled the room. Fear coursed through Remus like a shot, settling in the pit of his stomach. Before he could react, Sirius was at the door, staring down their friend with fiery eyes.

“Um, hi,” said James, peering over Sirius’s shoulder and raising an eyebrow when he saw Remus, who was doing the best to hide his face. “What are you--”

“None-of-your-concern-this-room-is-off-limits-until-I-tell-you-otherwise-goodbye.” He slammed the door before James could protest and mumbled “ _Colloportus_ ,” under his breath, turning back to Remus.

“Did he see me?” he asked through his hands when Sirius sat down.

“Oh probably, but it doesn’t matter you look great and let’s be honest, he has caught me doing worse.” A moment after he picked the brush back up he sighed. “You don’t even need this, Remus.”

“I want it,” he said. “This and the wig, that was the deal.”

“I don’t like you in a dress because I want you to be a girl, you know.” It didn’t take long to finish. Once he was done, he put the bag away and pulled out a light brown wig.

“If I’m going to be seen in public in a dress, I want people to assume I am a girl. This is necessary.” He sighed and straightened up on the bed. “Baby steps, Sirius.”

The wig pinched slightly on the sides of his hairline, but it wasn’t overly uncomfortable. Sirius turned him toward the mirror, and looking back at him was a tall and flat-chested but very pretty brunette. He couldn’t help but smile a little, and Sirius clapped.

“I make a hot girl,” Remus laughed.

“Well good thing you aren’t one or I would have to go straight to get on that,” said Sirius. “Thank God for your penis,” he grabbed Remus’s hands and spun him around, “and that delicious arse.”

Remus smiled and sighed. “To Hogsmeade?” he asked. Sirius beamed.

“To Hogsmeade!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written poorly, but I just needed to get it down because the idea wouldn't stop bugging me. I will write better cross-dressing fic in the future, I promise. For now, I hope you at least somewhat enjoyed the very last chapter of the Remus and Sirius rainbow.
> 
> Actually, this is the first multiple chapter fic I have ever finished. Kind of proud, even though they are all standalone ficlets. Still counts!
> 
> Thank you all so much for the views, and even more for the kudos! I still can't believe people read my stuff and it fuels my fire of feels and ideas. :)


End file.
